criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Tribe's Kikatili
The Tribe's Kikatili is the thirteenth case of Police World Tour Edition and the sixth one of the South Africa Region, taking place in Tororo, Uganda. Case Background The team got into Tororo, Uganda where a big tribal revolution was taking place, resulting in tons of rebels making chaos in the city. The team were hiding in Tororo's steppe waiting to take a role in the matter. Chief Zaira, while she was in a prayer, told the team that they needed to solve the rebellion by themselves as she thought calling the high security forces would end into killing the rebels which she did not want. After the investigation of a nearby abandoned tribal village, Uganda's president - Ohin Sabri - was found tied up and impaled in the middle of the village. The team knew that the rebels had to be behind the murder so they went to investigate. Suddenly a tribal girl, by the name of Hanniyah Izefia, showed up. When the team talked to her, she claimed she was from the Karamojong tribe. Hanniyah told the team her tribe lived very far from the steppe, but she said that the abandoned village in which they found the body, belonged to her ancestors. Hanniyah supported the rebellion, but she said she did not harm the president. After restoring a card, it was discovered the killer ran into a gun market in a nearby town which the team investigated. The team found a poster reading "Revolution Time" featuring a certain Keith Buriko. Buriko was apparently the "Father of the Revolution", as he often made TV propagandas for the rebellion and hacking the national TV. After restoring a "Gun Con" badge, the team found out that Ma'aza Quansah was visiting the gun market. The team confronted Ma'aza about getting in trouble again. Ma'aza said that the revolution was at its "highest point" and she needed to make sure things turn well. At the chapter's end, it was found rebels were rioting at the Uganda-Kenya border and the team needed to stop the riot. After stopping the chaos, the team found out that a gun trader named Frank Grillo was detained by illegally delivering guns to Uganda. Frank claimed he was paid to do so and his customer wanted to remain anonymous. A torn picture that was pieced back together belonged to a tribal man, from an artistic tribe designated as part of the Punu Tribe. The painting was very controversial because it showed a man impaled just like the victim. The artist was Nahjid Clukmun from the Punu Tribe. Nahjid told the team that his painting was a representation of the future and that only their tribe knew its meaning. After checking the steppe again, the team found a TV propaganda from the rebellion showing Hanniyah. Hanniyah confessed to the team that her tribe supported the rebellion and that she came to the abandonded village to make the propaganda. The team also talked about this to Keith Buriko. Buriko confessed to the team that he was being controlled from the shadows like a puppet by one of the rebels and Mkuu Taifa, whose whereabouts were still unknown after his escape in Congo. During the chapter's end, the team needed to head to the Uganda-Kenya border again as Ma'aza was holding Frank Grillo hostage. During chapter 3, Ma'aza was put into custody, as Frank Grillo told the team she wanted to steal some guns for "her cause" which resulted in Ma'aza holding him hostage. After checking the border patrol, a photo of children being trained for the war was found. The team remembered that Ma'aza did this before in Eritrea. When confronting her, she revealed she started to train more children for the war, this time for the revolution, and she did not care about the risks. The team also found that President Ohin ordered the cancellation of the art career of the Punu Tribe due to an economic crisis, which gave Nahjid a strong motive for murder. During the chapter's end, enough evidence was found to apprehend the killer. The killer was revealed to be Keith, but in order to avoid prison he was ready to cooperate with the police and reveal everything about his master to the player. Just before Keith could tell everything, Ma'aza suddenly got into the player and Keith's interrogation with a rifle, ready to shoot Keith in order to silence him. Ma'aza threatened Keith to remain silent, but Keith angrily told Ma'aza that the revolution went too far and that her masterful plans were very extreme. Ma'aza, without regret, shot Keith point blank in the head, only to run away to the steppe without leaving any trace. During post-investigation, the team ordered the capture of Ma'aza. However, she was not found anywhere. The team managed to crack a tablet in which the help of Aleksey allowed a message to be displayed a message from Mkuu Taifa, saying the biggest move was coming to Central Africa. During the case's end, Dr. Trevor Phempts also showed up in the police station, telling the team happily he found the last substance to make the cure for the Chinkunzika virus in Kenya. Trevor told the team that he needed to get to Kenya and when he gets there, he will notify the player. During the end of the additional investigation, Aleksey discovered that a plane full of African commissioners was heading to Uganda in order to stop the civil war. After Aleksey managed to hack the plane's transmission, they discovered horrible news: Ma'aza had hijacked the plane for a terrorist attack. Stats Victim * Ohin Sabri (Impaled on a wooden stick in a steppe) Weapon * Stick Killer * Keith Buriko Killer's Profile * The killer eats sukuma wiki. * The killer knows rifle shooting. * The killer eats ugali. * The killer has black hair. * The killer is a man. Suspects *'Keith Buriko' (Father of the Rebellion) Age: 45 Height: 5"11" Weight: 172 lbs Blood: B+ Profile: * The suspect eats sukuma wiki. * The suspect knows rifle shooting. * The suspect eats ugali. General Appearance: He has black hair in an afro and a red headband. He wears a green jacket full of bullets and guns plus a red life vest. ---- *'Ma'aza Quansah' (Female Warlord) Age: 28 Height: 5"11" Weight: 190 lbs Blood: A+ Profile: * The suspect eats sukuma wiki. * The suspect knows rifle shooting. * The suspect eats ugali. General Appearance: *She has black hair in an afro, she wears a camo vest, has tanned skin and she also ditches her rifle. ---- *'Hanniyah Izefia' (Kamarajong Girl) Age: 21 Height: 5"7" Weight: 132 lbs Blood: AB+ Profile: * The suspect eats sukuma wiki. * The susppect eats ugali. General Appearance: *He has dark skin, is bare chested with tribal tattoos. She has black hair with sticks in it. ---- *'Frank Grillo' (Gun Trader) Age: 40 Height: 6"0" Weight: 185 Blood: A+ Profile: * The suspect knows rifle shooting. General Appearance: He is caucasian, with black hair, he has sunglasses and two rifles on his back. He wears a gray shirt and a black jacket. ---- *'Nahjid Clukmun' (Tribal Artist) Age: 45 Height: 6"0" Weight: 134 Blood: A+ Profile: * The suspect eats sukuma wiki. * The suspect knows rifle shooting. * The suspect eats ugali. General Appearance: He has dark skin and his whole clothing is very colorful. He has a blue hat with red, green and gold details plus a very colorful poncho of different colors. Crime Scenes * Abandoned Village - Steppe - Bonus * Gun Market - Rifle Stands - Bonus * Country Border - Cabin - Bonus Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Abandoned Village. (Clues: Victim's Body, Briefcase, Towel, New Suspect) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18.00:00; Attribute: The killer eats sukuma wiki) *Talk to the tribal girl. *Examine Towel. (Result: Mud) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Torn Poster) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Gun Market) *Analyze Mud. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer shoots rifles) *Investigate Gun Market. (Clues: Torn Brooch, Rifle Stand) *Examine Rifle Stand. (Result: Torn Poster) *Examine Torn Poster. *Question Keith about his role in the rebellion. *Examine Torn Brooch. *Ask Ma'aza Quansah about her presence in the gun market. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Border. (Clues: Faded Archive, Torn Painting, Briefcase) *Examine Faded Archive. (Result: Arrest Note) *Question Frank Grillo about his arrest for contraband. *Examine Torn Painting. *Analyze Painting (08:00:00) *Talk to Nahjid about the painting. *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Rope) *Analyze Rope. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Ugali) *Investigate Steppe. (Clues: Torn Videocamera) *Examine Camera. (Result: Propaganda) *Analyze Propaganda. ( 09:00:00) *Grill Hanniyah about helping the rebels. *Question Keith about his role with the propaganda. *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Ask Frank if he is well. *Investigate Cabin (Clues: Faded Newspaper, Torn Photo) *Examine Faded Newspaper. *Analyze Newspaper. (08:00:00) *Question Nahjid about his career being ruined by the President. *Examine Photo. (Result: Photo of child with guns) *Confront Ma'aza about training for the war again. *Investigate Rifle Stands. (Clues: Crystal Fragments, Handkerchief) *Examine Crystal Fragments. (Clues: Fingernail) *Analyze Fingernail. (15:00:00) *Examine Handkerchief. (Clues: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (12:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to The Rise of the Savannah 6 (1 star) The Rise of the Savannah 6 * Talk to Hanniyah about the rebels' plan. * Investigate Steppe. (Clues: Shoe Print) * Examine Shoe Print. (Result: Frank's Print Identified) * Talk to Frank about his print in the steppe. * Investigate Border. (Clues: Tablet) * Examine Tablet. (Result: Tablet Unlocked) * Analyze Tablet. (9:00:00) * Talk to Mkuu Taifa on the tablet. * Check up on Dr Trevor's cure for the virus. * Investigate Gun Market. (Clues: Ripped Paper) * Examine Ripped Paper. (Result: Formulae Found) * Return the scientific formulae to Trevor. * Analyze Hacked Plan. (Complete all of the previous tasks first; 09:00:00) * Go to the next case. (No stars) Trivia * "Kikatili" means "Cruel" in Swahili * Stars are used in The Rise of the Savannah for interrogating Mkuu Taifa and Trevor Phempts although they both were innocent and not suspected of the murder. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Police World Tour Cases Category:South Africa Region Category:All Luismaverdyum Case